A Cold Night
by El t0mm1e
Summary: A story of how one small mistake puts Rouge directly into Shadow's emotions. Shadouge fluff Oneshot. First Story


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shadow or Rouge, I only own the story

**A/N:**This is my first story here on Fan Fiction so reviews will be very help full for me progressing with my literature.

Hope you all Enjoy

* * *

**A Cold Night**

Rain pattered hard against the cold glass of Rouges window. With it being ridiculous minus temperatures outside, the white bat shivered under her blankets. She tossed and turned trying desperately to get comfortable. She covered herself with her wings trying to contain warmth, but it was no use as her breath was visible in the night air.

"(Sigh) I'll n-never get to sleep will I" she thought out loud shuddering from the bitter cold.

"I'll go and get a drink of water…turn the heating on while I'm there, see if that helps" she said getting out of the cold sheets.

She picked up her dressing gown that was hanging at the end of her bed and quickly wrapped it around herself giving off a quick 'burr' as she tied the cotton belt. Rouge then made her way to the landing outside her bedroom door. Opposite her door was a flight of stairs that goes down to her night club that was quite quiet for the time being. Along from her room was another door with the central heating box next to it. She briskly walked over to it and flicked a switch illuminating it and turning a dial so it was at a high temperature. The door next to her caught her attention.

"Hmm…" she wondered while rubbing her hands together warming them up.

Rouge slowly put her hand on the ice cold door handle and turned it slowly as possible. The door led in to another room with pretty much every thing in it that was in hers apart from her jewels. She crept into the room like a child trying to steal something. She made her way over to the bed were she peered down on to a silently sleeping black hedgehog.

"Ehh…?" she silently exclaimed

"How the hell can he be sleep when it's this cold?" she silently stated to herself

"You never cease to amaze me shadow" she exhaled. She stopped for a moment and gently sat on the edge of his bed. She tilted her head slightly and watched him breathing in his slumber.

"He looks so vulnerable from this angle" she pointed out.

He then started to stir and his face frowned like he was having a bad dream. He calmed slightly and she lifted her hand to stoke his head to comfort him. Suddenly his ear twitched on her fingertips and images jolted in her mind like lightening from the contact. She couldn't quite make out what the images where, but they weren't pleasant. She paused, bewildered by what just happened. Rouge examined her fingers then looked back at Shadow who was now stirring quite violently. Her heart started to beat faster with adrenaline. Without thinking she brushed her hand along his head again, as her hand came in to contact with his head both Rouge and Shadows faces cringed tightly in pain. A surge of energy thundered up her arm and flung her head back.

"What-s happening!" she cried through gritted teeth.

Rouge closed her eyes.

Shadow writhed and frowned harshly from the contact. Rouge felt herself about to pass out but opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar metal and glass room over looking earth. The first thing she noticed was she was becoming fatigued but she wasn't moving, she could also feel deep anxiety for something but she couldn't find what specifically. She ran her glove along her forehead and looked at it to find her glove covered in sweat.

"What's…hap-?" She was interrupted by Shadow rushing through the door at the back of the room clutching the hand of a blond, blue eyed girl in a blue dress. Rouge had never seen Shadow so distressed in her life.

"Shadow, it's me…Rouge!" she called but he didn't seem to acknowledge her presence, and continued to franticly look for something.

"Shadow…we're going to be ok…right?" asked the blond girl with her trembling voice.

"Don't worry Maria we'll be fine" Shadow replied reassuring her.

" Maria…?" Rouge wondered.

Instantly, that great feeling of anxiety came back when she glanced at Maria's face.

"This makes no sense, I…feel…oh…no…oh god NO, Maria get out of here…RUN!" but neither Shadow or Maria acknowledged her screaming.

Rouge now knowing what she is seeing, burst with emotion as tears started to form in her eyes. Shadow made his way over to a computer console, desperately trying to find a means of escape. Again the doors flung open with soldiers charging in with rifles. Time seemed to slow down as great panic took over Shadow's face, he watched a soldier raise a handgun and aim for Maria. Rouge too felt great panic take over her as her teary eyes widened in shock.

"NO!" she screamed as a soldier fired a round through Maria's chest cavity spraying blood on the opposite window.

Rouge and Shadow fell to their knees simultaneously with a heavy thud. The event etched a scar in Shadows soul as he crawled close to Maria's limp body. The soldiers aimed their weapons at his head keeping close watch on his movements. Shadow's eyes began to well up as he rested her head on his lap. Tears streamed from Rouge's eyes uncontrollably with a harsh sting behind her eyes. She sobbed while clutching her chest and looked up at Shadow kneeling over Maria's body. He too lifted his head then strangely tilted towards Rouge and glared straight at her. She was taken by surprise by this and stalled, she just watched on in horror.

"I failed…" he stated coldly with a solemn expression on his face.

The world started to spinning as Rouge hyperventilated. She shook her head and gripped fiercely at her hair losing control.

"No...It wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" she cried clenching her eyes tight and pulling at her ears harshly.

"YOU DID THE BEST YOU COULD, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT…IT WAS THEIR'S!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The world continued to spin in madness until she opened her eyes and rived her hand from his fore head. She collapsed next to Shadows bed and shook recklessly in her night gown. Shadow woke up and sat in his bed rubbing his fore head. He looked down and noticed Rouge flailing in sheer despair.

"Rouge…!"

He got off his bed and attempted to pin her to stop her from the wild outburst before she hurt herself.

"Rouge stop…listen to me!" He commanded.

Rouge just continued to cry and thrash around on the floor. Then her anger burst and she digged her nails in to Shadow's arms.

"MARIA WAS INNOCENT...SHE DID NOT DESERVE TO DIE…!" Rouge cried out.

"I know she didn't, but that's not your burden to bare, you must control your feelings!" He boomed shaking her shoulders making her come around.

He mentally brushed off the pain coming from his arm, fixed on trying to help Rouge. She suddenly calmed as a drop of blood splashed on her face from Shadow's arm. Finally coming to her senses, she removed her hands from Shadow and watched the red fluid run slowly down her hand.

"Sorry…" she winced wrapping her arms around herself.

Shadow then leant forward and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Rouge now silently cried in his arms.

"Shh…it's ok" Shadow reassured, rocking her slowly.

"I-I now know what you went through" she told him shakily, peering up at him. He looked down into her watery eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he apologised.

"I could feel every emotion…so real" they paused and stared at each other.

"I don't know how you mentally got through that…your strong Shadow" Rouge's voice was drowned with tears.

"Thank you" he replied sincerely

"C'mon…back in to your room" he said helping her up.

He carried her in to her room, now realising just how strong Shadow is she felt more secure around him. Her bond with him just got that little bit bigger. Coming in to her room he set her down on her bed.

"Shadow are you going to be ok?" she asked

"Rouge I'm fine, I'm done with my past" he informed her.

"Sorry about your arm and intruding…" she apologised

"It's fine, are you ok?" he asked watching her shiver in shock and from the cold.

"Yeah thanks Shadow" she said giving him a hug.

"Thanks for looking after me" she thanked as they broke.

"Good night Rouge" he said lightly kissing her fore head. She watched him as he left and made his way to the door.

"Good night" she said as the door closed.

* * *

**A/N:** Short...but sweet, thanks for reading and let me know what you think

Shadouge FTW

Yours

**_El t0mm1e_**


End file.
